


Punishment

by Fandomshiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, by fucking up a perfectly good character, i feel so guilty, i have to pray for five years now, this is fucked up, this is how im channeling my stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshiz/pseuds/Fandomshiz
Summary: 'Sin looked at him as he pulled away, waiting for something, waiting for Matthew to show some form of feeling but when he never did Sin smirked and stood up straight. He was proud of the work he had done, the poor soul hardly held a bout of life in him as it was.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. I don't know what to say? This is honestly awful and I would never condone this ever, but I'm fucking stressed and I love putting my OC through a lot. I just thought I would write something nitty gritty and overall horrible.

The basement was dark, the only light that exposed itself was from the furnace. 

“Oh shit, he’s crying now.” 

Was he? Matthew didn’t notice. He must have been, it was hard for him to see, everything was getting blurry. 

People’s faces didn’t exist. They all wore masks to hide their shame, to disguise their identity, to overall make the experience worse. They were like machines with no human emotion working for the euphoric gain of an orgasm, no cared for his wellbeing. That was blatantly obvious. 

Four masks. Four machines. Four inhuman like beings all held Matthew down, roughly having their way with him. He couldn’t escape. He fought but he couldn’t escape, it was impossible. One was taking him from behind, another sat on his chest, straddling him and forcing Matthew’s mouth open and taking him from there. The next two simply held him down with strong arms as they attempted to pleasure themselves with their free hand. 

And that’s how it was. 

Tears leaked down the side of his face. Everything hurt. Every movement every touch. It all hurt. 

The masked assailant on his chest let out a low noise. The back of Matthew’s throat suddenly felt hot as that man pulled out, still connected by a strand of semen mixed with saliva at Matthew’s lips. 

“Swallow.” 

There was hesitation but Matthew complied. What else could he do? As he proceeded with the simple action his good eye shut tight and more tears managed to slip out. A sob came from within him. Nothing seemed to be real. This whole  
situation seemed so fabricated. Unreal. As though it were fake and he wasn’t him at all. 

Slowly, he was losing his senses as the abuse continued. 

The mask from behind, the mask wearing a smile too big, void of any true thought or feeling was the next to release, gripping Matthew’s thighs so firm that there were sure to be bruises left by fat fingertips. After a few more deep breaths the man pulled out. 

It was done. It had to be. There could be no more pain, it was done.

It wasn’t. 

Matthew thought it was over, but it was a mistake to think that. As soon as he started to relax, already trying to forget the events that just happened, they switched. The two that had not gotten their say on him took the places of the ones that did, and the others who had finished held Matthew down, (as if he was really trying anymore) and attempted to get themselves back up again. 

Again Matthew was entered and the pain was worse, he had already been used raw. His moans where not that of pleasure but of pain. 

The one now straddling him gripped his cheeks tightly, trying to force his jaw to open. It didn’t take long for him to give in, his mouth opened, regretfully allowing entrance.

Matthew looked to his left from the bed. It was a glance, a blurry glance, but he saw a figure, a man with long red strawberry hair, a person that he knew too much. He was just standing there, arms crossed and watching as the figures took advantage of him. He tried to call out to the man, beg for him to make the others stop, to say that he’s had enough. The attempt was in vain, his mouth was already full; no words could manage to fit through the gaps, just ragged noises. 

Sin either ignored him, or knew the full extent of his pain and absolutely wished to see him suffer as long as could. 

The men continued, when one masked figure was done another would take his place and so on. It continued like that. 

There was no concept of time. When happening it felt like forever. Like the punishment would never end. The men wanted so much of him even more than he could take, at one point even asking if they could reopen his eye wound to offer an extra hole to penetrate. Sin wasn’t too fond of that idea, and Matthew secretly thanked him for turning that suggestion down. 

When it was done however, time felt it had gone by quickly. It was over, just like that. It was forever, then over. The masked men left, their emotionless robotic figure fled to leave. Matthew was abandoned at the bed, broken and unmoving. 

He couldn’t move. He was too tired. 

There was point when Matthew stopped crying. It wasn’t because he was used to the agony. It was because there were no tears left to cry, he couldn’t even if he tried. He felt so hollow. 

A shadow of a figure moved to his side and sat on the bed. He didn’t look but he felt the weight push down on the mattress. 

Sin was there at his side, lightly brushing his long fingers through Matthew’s hair, gently and almost soothingly. Matthew was a mess, a total wreck, he trembled as Sin touched him, longing more for a comforting touch all while wishing he would get up and leave to let him wallow in his own self-hatred. 

“Look at you, so broken, so pitiful...just dreadful aren’t you?” Sin murmured to him. 

Matthew could only agree with. ‘I am,’ He thought. 

Sin played with his hair a moment longer before leading his hand down Matthew’s face and cupped his cheek. They caught eyes. Sin’s were red and fierce, burning with anything but sympathy. There may have even been enjoyment behind them. The remaining blue eye of Matthew was dull with pain and hurt. He held eye contact for merely a second before looking away, not bearing to look at the man that made him so despondent in the first place. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” 

Matthew didn’t reply, but he followed Sin’s every movement. He sat up, pain spiked through his rear end, but he did not complain. There was nothing left in him to do so. With Sin he was taken to the bathroom where Sin helped him into the tub and washed him down. It was quiet. If Sin said anything Matthew had no response. Sin remained gentle with him, knowing that he was hurting so much. 

As soon as Matthew was clean Sin helped him out of the bathtub and brought him back to the bed. Matthew laid down, just as naked as he was before. He stared at the ceiling, just wanting to sleep to forget everything. 

Sin looked at him, gazing over the other male’s battered body. He didn’t feel sorry. He never did. He leaned over Matthew, his red hair falling gracefully in front of his shoulders, starring Matthew in the eye, glare cold as ever, not reflecting his soothing notions from before at all. 

“Don’t you ever defy me again. Never.” He smiled sweetly before placing a small kiss on Matthew’s lips. 

Matthew held no reaction. He felt dead inside. 

Sin looked at him as he pulled away, waiting for something, waiting for Matthew to show some form of feeling but when he never did Sin smirked and stood up straight. He was proud of the work he had done, the poor soul hardly held a bout of life in him as it was. “Good night, darling.” His tone was much sweeter than before. He gave one last look at the body on the bed before retiring to the staircase and ultimately exiting the room. 

At last when Matthew knew he was alone he rolled to his side on the bed and curled up in a ball. Never had he felt so vulnerable. This is what his life was. This is what it turned into, and there was no escape. 

Now it was all just a regular occurrence. 

Matthew sobbed, wishing he was back home.


End file.
